Deanna Troi
Deanna Troi (played by Marina Sirtis) was a half-Betazoid, half-Human Starfleet officer who served as ship's counselor aboard the [[USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as well as the [[USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. In 2379, Troi transferred to the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Troi, like all Betazoids, had telepathic abilities which made her an even greater asset to her crewmates. Due to her half-human heritage, however, the range her abilities were limited compared to full-blooded Betazoids. However, she was capable of extra-sensory empathy, which often came in handy when dealing with hostile races. Like all Betazoids, however, she is incapable of reading aliens with brain structures dissimilar to humans and other Betazoids. (One notable example is the Ferengi.) (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint," "Menage a Troi") Early Life Deanna was born on March 29, 2336 near Lake El-Nar on Betazed, to Betazoid Ambassador Lwaxana Troi and Human Starfleet officer Ian Andrew Troi. Troi was actually the second of their two children, the first being Kestra Troi, born in 2330. Tragically, however, Kestra would die in a drowning accident when Deanna was just an infant. Stricken with grief and regret, Lwaxana removed all evidence of Kestra's existence from her life, and even repressed all memories of Kestra. She also made her husband swear never to mention Kestra again. Because of this, Deanna would not learn of her sister until 2370, when Lwaxana's memories resurfaced. (TNG: Dark Page) As required by Betazoid custom, Deanna was genetically bonded with a human male named Wyatt Miller at a young age. Wyatt was the father of Steven and Veronica Miller, close friends of Deanna's parents. The two were scheduled to be married in early 2364, but the marriage was permanently cancelled when Wyatt chose to join his fantasy lover aboard an infected Terellian vessel. (TNG: "Haven") As a child living on Betazed, Deanna would often learn aspects of human culture from her human father, Ian. One such aspect which he passed on to his daughter was a fondness for stories set during Earth's Ancient West, which he often read to her. (TNG:"A Fistful of Datas") Sadly, Deanna's father died in 2343, when Deanna was only seven years old. Even so, she remembered him fondly, and when she became pregnant by an alien energy being, she named the child after her father. (TNG: "Half a Life," "Dark Page," "The Child") As for her relationship with her mother, Deanna would frequently feel as though she were the parent and Lwaxana the child. In one instance in 2342, during a party celebrating Deanna's sixth birthday, Lwaxana disappeared halfway through the celebration, but would return later, dressed as a Koropian princess and being carried in a sedan chair by four men, much to Deanna's embarassment. (TNG: "Cost of Living") Early Career .]] Deanna began studying psychology sometime in the 2350s. While studying at the University of Betazed, one of her patients was Tam Elbrun, a Betazoid male who had been suffering from mental instability due to his lack of the Betazoid's natural ability to "tune out" the thoughts of others. (TNG: "Tin Man") By 2364, Deanna Troi was a Starfleet officer with the rank of lieutenant commander and a degree in psychology. In that year, she was assigned as ship's counselor aboard USS Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Aboard the USS Enterprise The Enterprise-D .]] References: *"Encounter at Farpoint" *"Haven" *"Skin of Evil" *"The Child" *"Loud as a Whisper" *"Manhunt" *"Tin Man" *"Menage a Troi" *"First Contact (episode)" *"The Mind's Eye" *"Half a Life" *"Darmok" *"Cost of Living" *"Man of the People" *"Chain of Command, Part I" *"Chain of Command, Part II" *"Face of the Enemy" *"Dark Page" *"The Pegasus" and "These Are the Voyages..." *"Thine Own Self" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"Star Trek: Generations" The Enterprise-E References: *Star Trek: First Contact *Star Trek: Insurrection *Star Trek: Nemesis Project Pathfinder References: *"Pathfinder" *"Life Line" *"Inside Man" Personal interests Chocolate Personal relationships Friendships Family Lwaxana Troi Romance William T. Riker References: *"Encounter at Farpoint" *"Second Chances" *"Star Trek: Insurrection" *"Star Trek: Nemesis" Worf References: *"Parallels" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"All Good Things..." *"Star Trek: Insurrection" Alternate Timelines References: *"Yesterday's Enterprise" *"Parallels" *"All Good Things..." Miscellaneous information Chronology * 2336: Born on Betazed to Ian and Lwaxana Troi. * 2336: Older sister, Kestra, drowns. * 2343: Father, Ian Andrew Troi, dies. * 2350s: Begins studying psychology at the University of Betazed. * 2359: Meets and begins relationship with Starfleet officer William T. Riker. * 2361: Breaks off romantic relationship with William Riker. * 2364: As Starfleet officer with rank of lieutenant commander, assigned aboard [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as ship's counselor. * 2364: Prearranged marriage to Wyatt Miller is called off. * 2365: Son, Ian Troi, is born and dies. * 2370: Promoted to rank of commander. * 2372: Assigned as ship's counselor aboard [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. * 2375: Rekindles romantic relationship with William Riker. * 2379: Married to William Riker in ceremonies held on Earth and later on Betazed. * 2379: Transfers aboard [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] with William Riker. Appearances *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Generations'' *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' *''Star Trek: Nemesis'' *VOY: "Pathfinder" *VOY: "Life Line" *VOY: "Inside Man" *ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna